


The Most Amazing Thing

by Jackrabbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackrabbit/pseuds/Jackrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted from my FF account.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Most Amazing Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF account.

When she first joined UNIT, all she was ever asked about was the Doctor. Who did they get to meet? What was it like? Where did they go? Who was he anyway?

Sometimes she felt like that's all she was: a lucky little girl who'd had the chance to run with the Doctor, and was riding on his wake even now. After all, he'd changed her life in every way. He'd given her the inspiration to save all those people on the moon. He'd given her that unique outlook on life. He'd made her who she was. He'd gotten her together with her fiancée. He'd even gotten her a job.

Tom hadn't liked that. He hadn't liked the fact that her face lit up like an American football stadium when she talked about him, that it was the Doctor she whispered to in her sleep, that nothing he could show her ever measured up to what she'd already seen. Maybe that was why Tom left. Maybe that was why he found someone else, someone more normal.

When he was gone, she dove into her work. All she could think about was either UNIT or Tom, and Unit hurt less (most of the time). So she became UNIT's perfect sweetheart, the model soldier. And for half a year, she was satisfied like that.

Then she met _him_. Funny, geeky, full of bravado… and _he_ knew what she'd lived through. _He_ 'd fallen for the doctor, too, in a different way. _He_ 'd been left behind for someone the other couldn't have too. And they'd seen the absolute insanity that the universe was together. So when they finally left the Doctor for good, when _he_ grabbed her hand as they were walking away, she didn't pull back. And when _he_ called her exactly 25 hours later, she smiled and giggled like a little kid while picking up.

They weren't perfect for each other. They weren't meant to be. But they were broken and sewn back together in exactly the same way, and somehow they seemed right together. When they got married, it wasn't because _he_ 'd asked; they'd just come to an agreement. It was easy, comfortable, and so, so loving. When _he_ finally convinced her to go rogue, that wasn't as easy, but it was fun and crazy and gave them both that rush they hadn't felt since they left the Doctor. They almost died more times than they could count, but afterward they were always intact enough to crawl back into each other's arms and laugh and cry like the last survivors after the end of the world. And it felt so right, it scared them both.

When she was at UNIT, she thought traveling with the Doctor was the most amazing thing a person could ever experience. After she met _him_ , she knew she'd been wrong. And she was glad of it.


End file.
